Los Sentimientos no se olvidan
by Shakka DV
Summary: Un gran amor...un malentendido...un adios...7 años...dos vidas diferentes...Ranma y Akane podran recuperar el tiempo perdido
1. El Adios

Los sentimientos no se olvidan

Capitulo 1:

El adiós

By:

Shakka D' V.

**Aparecerán algunos comentarios que los sacaran de onda pero no se preocupen si no le entienden, algunos si entenderán

***Por alguna extraña razon se me ha ocurrido poner en algunos de los dialogo pedazos de canciones así que no se queden con cara de WHAT!!!(O_ o) cuando los lean

- el guión corto indica el dialogo entre los personajes

[ ] estos indican el escenario

( ) estos indican mis comentarios, aclaraciones, etc.

***indican separaciones

=indica que esta pensando

Esta historia comienza unos meses después del intento fallido de la boda de Ranma y Akane sus padres han vuelto a comenzar los preparativos, a todo esto tenemos que Ranma y sus padres se han mudado a su propia casa(otra vez), por lo que Ranma y Akane solo se ven en la escuela y un rato por las tardes cuando Ranma va a entrenar al Dojo de los Tendo(por orden de Shoun y Genma).

Faltan tres meses para  la boda, por lo que Ranma y Akane no han tenido mucho tiempo para verse, así que Ranma invita a Akane a tomar algo después de la escuela.(intenta decirle algo pero no sabe como)alguien ayúdelo por favor las otakus fanáticas de esta serie ya no lo soportamos)

***

Los dos se encuentran en una cafetería sentados en una mesa cerca de la ventana (un poco nerviosos)

(Ranma le toma un trago a su soda)

- Oye Akane, estas nerviosa-

- ¿Por que?- pone una cara como sino supiera de que le estaba hablando

- Por lo de la boda-

Akane se pone roja y no contesta solo se queda viendo fijamente su vaso de soda. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos hablaba(son un par de tímidas violetas ^-^), y así siguieron pasando los minutos hasta que Akane decidió abrir la boca.

- Ranma tu estas nervioso?-

- Bueno….este…yo…..no se -

Akane lo vio a la cara y dijo

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos-(con cara de que esperaba algo mas)

- Si- dijo un poco decepcionado (creo que quería decirle algo mas que eso)

***

Akane estaba en su cuarto sentada enfrente del escritorio un poco pensativa(la verdad es que intentaba hacer su tarea, pero pensaba en lo que Ranma quería decirle).

tocaron a la puerta

-pasa-

era Kasumi, con un paquete en las manos

- Como estas, te vez preocupada, acaso le pasa algo a Ranma-

- No nada, que traes en las manos-

- Es tu vestido de novia lo acaban de traer- (Abrió el paquete)

- Mmmmmmm(cuanto interés)-

Entro Nabiki

- ¿que pasa Kasumi?-

- Akane no esta alegre con su vestido-

- No es eso Kasumi-

- Claro que no es eso(Nabiki se sentó en la cama de Akane), lo que pasa es que Akane esta así por que Ranma aun no le a dicho lo que siente por ella, acaso miento Akane-

- Bueno, este, yo-

- Se nota que has estado llorando, no lo escondas con una mentira

¿De que te sirve negarlo? 

- Creo que es mejor dejarla sola Nabiki-

Las dos salieron del cuarto

***

Ranma estaba en el patio de su casa entrenando

=Arrrg porque no pude decirle, por que será tan difícil =

Mientras Ranma entrenaba de lejos lo miraban Genma y Nodoka

- Creo que a Ranma le pasa algo y no quiere decirnos-

- No te preocupes, siempre le pasa lo mismo cuando se pelea con Akane o cuando no puede hacer algo, es mejor que lo dejemos solo-(padre desconsiderado párese que no le importa lo que le pase a su hijo)

Pasaron las horas(1 o 2) y Ranma seguía entrenando, así que Nodoka decidió hablar con el(Claro, ya tenia medio patio destrozado, así quien no)

- Ranma-

- Mama-

- Ranma te pasa algo-

- A mi?, no -

- No mientas, es Akane verdad-

- Akane? No ni quien se preocupe por ella-

-Mmmmm, por lo que veo tu eres el que se preocupa por ella-

- Yo, no-

- Deja de ocultarlo, yo se que tu sientes algo- pone su mano en el pecho de Ranma- pero no quieres o no puedes decir, si no lo haces pronto tal vez alguien se aleje de ti y los dos van a sufrir-

- Mama, yo…-

- Piénsalo, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, ella te esta esperando-

Nodoka se fue y dejo a Ranma, el cual estaba un poco sacado de onda por lo que le dijo su mama(suegra!!!!)

***

A la mañana siguiente Ranma y Akane se encontraron de camino a la escuela

- Buenos días Ranma-

- Hola Akane- Se pone algo rojo- sobre lo que paso ayer yo quería decirte que…- se queda pensando- creo que es mejor que nos demos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde- y se va corriendo-(O so tontote por que nos ase sufrir)

Akane se quedo con cara de WHAT???

***

Todos estaban tranquilamente en su descanso, cuando aparecieron Ranma y Akane discutiendo

- Marimacho-

- Degenerado-

- Flaca desgarbada-

- Tonto, tarado, soquete, baboso, aléjate de mi-(¬¬huuuuuuuuuu)

- Ni quien quiera estar cerca de ti-(eso duele)

- Así, entonces por que estas aquí-

- Por obligación, si por mi fuera ya estaría en china buscando la cura para la maldición-

- Así, entonces sabes que? Se cancela la boda, así que ya puedes irte llenado a China, al cabo no me importa lo que pase contigo, no quiero volver a verte, TE ODIO, LARGO!!!!!!- 

acto seguido Akane lo lanza por los aires

En toda la escuela empezó a correr el rumor de la cancelación de la boda de Ranma y Akane, hasta que llego a los oídos de Kuno y Nabiki.

- Nabiki, Nabiki!!!!!-

- Que paso?-

- Akane, ha roto su compromiso con Ranma y cancelo la boda-

- Otra vez =que novedad =-

- No vas a hacer nada?-

- Es mejor no hacer nada, siempre hacen lo mismo, mañana ya se habrán arreglado-

- Pero? -

En ese momento Kuno estaba atrás de Nabiki y salió corriendo a donde estaba Akane.

- Akane Tendo!!!!!-(Tonto!!)

- Mmmmmm- con cara de que había estado llorando

- No puedo creerlo, sabia que ibas a dejar a ese inútil de Saotome, ohhhh Akane Tendo no sabia que me amabas tanto- Dijo todo esto mientras abrazaba a Akane

- Déjame en paz- lo mando a volar

En otro lugar no muy lejos estaba Ranma con cara de remordimiento(eso le pasa por boca floja y bosiferamentativo)

- Akane….-( creo que esta pensando en ella)

= Se cancela la boda =

= No me importa lo que pase contigo =

= No quiero volver a verte =

= TE ODIO=

=LARGO!!!!= 

Todas estas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Ranma, pero a la vez se convinaban con las que le dijo su mama la noche anterior.

= Tu sientes algo =

= No lo quieres decir =

= Si no lo haces pronto, alguien se alejara de ti =

Ranma seguía pensando, al mismo tiempo en casa de los Tendo

- Como que has cancelado la boda Akane

- Si papa, no quiero volver a ver a Ranma - Akane empezó a llorar

- Creo que es mejor que la dejemos sola, papa, Nabiki- Todos salieron del cuarto

Rato después en casa de los Saotome

- Como que no hay boda!!!- Dijo Genma un poco infartado

- Me pelee con Akane y ella cancelo la boda-

- Algo debiste haber echo para que ella decidiera eso, dime como fue lo que sucedió- dijo la mama de Ranma con mucha calma

- Bueno todo comenzó cuando le dije a Akane que quería hablar con ella en la azotea a la hora del descanso…….

(empieza el recuerdo)

- Como tarda-

- Ranma!!!!-  Shampoo volando hacia Ranma

- Aka…Shampoo?-

- Hola Ranma- arriba de Ranma

- Shampoo que haces aquí, vete estoy esperando a Akane-

-Shampoo solo quiere un beso de Ranma antes de la boda- dijo tratando de besarlo

- No Shampoo, vete-

Shampoo lo beso, Ranma esta algo asustado, en eso apareció Akane

- Creo que ya se para que me querías-(creo que se enojo)

- No espera, Akane no te vallas-

( Fin del recuerdo)

…. Y así sucedió todo-

- Mmmmm, es mejor que te dejemos solo para que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer-

- Mama yo…-

- Recuerda lo que te dije ayer, piénsalo muy bien, esta es tu ultima oportunidad-

Y pasaron la horas ya era muy noche Ranma estaba en su cuarto

- No puedo dejar que esto se quede así, tengo que buscarla-(^-^)

Ranma salió de su cuarto corriendo a casa de Akane(esto se pone interesante), Mientras tanto en casa de los Tendo, Akane no podía dormir.

= Por que me hiciste esto Ranma =

En ese momento alguien toco su ventana, era Ranma

- Akane-

- Que, quien-

- Akane-

- Ranma que haces aquí -

- Déjame entrar por favor, tenemos que hablar-

- No, ya entendí  todo lo que me querías decir-

- Por favor-

- esta bien, entra-

- Y bien, que quieres-

- Siéntate por favor-

- Así estoy bien, que quieres-(que fría U_U)

- Yo, quería explicarte lo que paso en la mañana-

- Se muy bien lo que paso en la mañana-

- Eso no fue lo que paso-

- Siempre dices lo mismo, ya me canse-

- Perdóname por favor-

- Perdonarte?, con lo que hiciste en la mañana me demostraste que no te importo, así que para que alargarlo mas, así es mejor, ya no sufriré por culpa de tus palabras-

- Akane, yo…-

- Que? Vas a sacar otra de tus excusas, ya me canse, no quiero saber mas de ti, ya me has demostrado lo suficiente lo poco que te importo, por favor vete, no quiero volver a verte, VETE!!!-

- NO!!, ahora vas a escucharme-

Ranma agarro a Akane del brazo la acerco a el y la abrazo

- Crees que si no me importaras hubiera arriesgado mi vida para rescatarte tantas veces, y sabes por que lo hice, para no perderte, como lo oyes, lo hice para no perderte, si no me importaras como tu dices, ahorita no estaría muriéndome por dentro a causa de que no quieres volver a verme, es mas podría estar en mi casa haciendo otras cosas, pero estoy aquí porque me importas y no quiero perderte, no soportaría estar lejos de ti, me importas por que te quiero, si no me importaras no me seria tan difícil decirte que te quiero, que eres la persona que mas he querido en toda mi vida, la única que me comprende, la única que sabe como soy realmente, que sin ti que me importa la vida, de que sirve vivir si me faltas tu, que sin ti nada tiene valor, la verdad nunca lo había dicho por temor a que tu me rechazaras, pero ya me vez aquí estoy suplicando tu perdón, si en verdad te falle nunca fue esa mi intención, cúlpame, pero no te alejes de mi, no me ignores y lo siento, por las cosas que hice, por tus lágrimas a causa de las palabras que dije; sabes aun recuerdo cuando creía que no te necesitaba, pero sabes, esos días se han ido y ahora, he descubierto que no puedo vivir sin ti, que te quiero, que te amo, la noche es larga y te necesito, y aunque he hablado mucho no se que decir, nunca me había sentido de esta manera, ¿Que dije? ¿Que hiciste?, ¿Como me enamoré de ti? Aun no se, escucho tu voz  y empiezo a temblar y te traería la luna y el sol, solo  para mostrarte cuanto me importas, para que me perdones. Aunque la soledad siempre ha sido mi amiga, estoy dejando mi vida en tus manos-

- Ranma…- Akane rodeo con sus brazos a Ranma se aferro a su camisa intentando no llorar- Ranma yo..-

- no digas nada...-

- Pero…-

Ranma la abrazo mas fuerte y le empezó a hablar al oído

- No por favor no hables, no quiero oír una respuesta que me pueda herir, tal vez no me creas pero tu eres la única persona que me puede herir realmente, ni la técnica mas poderosa podrá hacerme el daño que tu me arias si te vas, si no me perdonaras, eres lo que mas quiero y lamento que pienses que no me importas, daría cualquier cosa por que tiempo se detuviera, para poder quedarnos así juntos, pero creo que eso no pasara, ya te he echo sufrir mucho, pero aun así ¿Puedes perdonarme y abrir tu corazón una vez más? No quiero decir adiós, quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida-

Ranma se separo lentamente de Akane deseando no hacerlo, finalmente se separaron, los dos, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, Ranma la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, la miro fijamente, tal vez esperando una respuesta, pero Akane no dijo nada(o mejor dicho no pudo decir nada), al no escuchar respuesta, Ranma decidió irse, camino hacia la ventana, deseaba que Akane lo detuviera pero eso no ocurrió, Akane intento hablar, pero no sabia que decir, estaba confundida, Ranma le había dicho lo que sentía, pero no supo que decirle, estaba en shock, había pensado muchas veces en lo que haría cuando esto sucediera, pero no le salieron las palabras, Ranma se había ido, no pudo contestarle ya que en el fondo aun estaba enojada por lo que paso en la mañana, nunca se había enojado así con Ranma.

Pasaron las horas era de madrugada, cada uno estaba en su casa, acostados pero despiertos, ninguno pudo dormir, Ranma pensaba en Akane, y ella en la confusión que sentía. Siguieron  pasando las horas ya había amanecido, era hora de ir a la escuela….

***

Todo parecía ser normal, las clases transcurrían normalmente, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Ranma y Akane no se habían hablado en toda la mañana, ni siquiera se habían acercado el uno al otro, todos sabían que el día anterior los dos se habían peleado

En el descanso…

Akane aun estaba confundida, no quiso estar con sus amigas, sin saber porque empezó a caminar por la escuela sin sentido hasta que llego a la azotea, cuando se dio cuenta, no supo porque estaba allí, seguía pensando, se dio cuenta de que ese era el único lugar donde realmente podía estar a solas con Ranma, rodeados de gente pero solos, nunca se habían dicho nada cariñoso en ese lugar, pero sabia que en ese lugar había platicado largo tiempo con Ranma, sin discusiones, hasta el día anterior, empezó a llorar, los recuerdos la hacían sufrir, pero no sabia por que, sentía rabia, pero a la ves quería estar con Ranma.

Del otro lado de la azotea estaba Ranma, pensando en Akane, en lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir con sus palabras aun sin proponérselo, la verdad era que la quería, pero ella no lo quería cerca, empezó a oír que alguien lloraba, se acerco lentamente, era Akane, no sabia que hacer, sabia que si se acercaba ella le diría que se fuera, no lo soportaría de nuevo, pero le rompía el corazón mas verla llorar, se fue acercando lentamente para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia, ella no se dio cuenta, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, en su indecisión, el estaba justo atrás de ella, podía percibir el aroma de su cabello, sintió enormes ganas de abrazarla y decirle que la quería igual que la noche anterior, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía Akane, en ves de eso puso sus manos en los hombros de Akane

- Akane-

Ella supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, era el, la persona que la noche anterior le había dicho que la quería, y a la cual no pudo responderle, era el, la persona con la que estaba enojada y que sentía que no iba poder perdonar una vez mas, la causa de su confusión, la persona a la que amaba, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, no sabia que hacer, sus sentimientos le ganaron, se volteo y abrazo a Ranma, como si no lo hubiera visto en muchos años, el abrazo sorprendió a Ranma, pero a la vez lo hizo sentirse feliz, correspondió a su abrazo y así estuvieron unos minutos, parecía que nada los podía separar, pero el dolor y el orgullo de Akane se interpusieron, Akane alejo a Ranma.

- Ranma déjame, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que regreses déjame en paz ya me has echo sufrir mucho, no lo puedes entender, tu eres el culpable de todo lo que me pasa, no quiero seguir sufriendo, estoy harta de ti, de tus otras prometidas, de las peleas a todas horas, de que me secuestren, de locas que entran a mi cuarto a media noche para pelear, de ser el trofeo en tus peleas-

- Akane yo….- Ranma no sabia que decir, la quería, pero sabia que estaba muy dolida y cualquier cosa que le dijera seria inútil- Esta bien me iré, te dejare en paz, no volveré a molestarte-

- Ya vete, no quiero saber mas de ti-

A Ranma le dolieron las palabras de Akane, pero aun así se acerco a ella

- Esta bien, pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo-

Ranma puso su mano en la barbilla de Akane, se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso, Akane intento alejarlo, pero Ranma la abrazo evitando que se alejara, Akane no correspondio al beso, Ranma comprendió lo que le había querido decir

- Adiós Akane, no volveré a molestarte-

En ese momento su corazón se rompió, sabia que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Akane lo perdonara, pero le dolía mas pensar que jamas lo perdonaría.

- Ranma espera!!!!- grito Akane

- Akane…-

- Yo…yo necesito tiempo-

- Entiendo- quería llorar, su corazón estaba destrozado

 Ranma se fue, Akane estaba desolada, callo de rodillas en el piso y empezó a llorar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había alejado al hombre que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero todavía estaba dolida por lo que le había hecho.

***

Akane estaba en su cuarto, no había dejado de llorar desde que llego de la escuela, pensaba en Ranma, pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo había alejado de su lado. Todos en su casa estaban preocupados por lo que le pasaba, no había querido hablar con nadie. Kasumi estaba preocupada por su hermana, sabia que algo había pasado, pero que no quería decir nada, decidió hablar con ella

- Akane, estas bien-

- Déjenme en paz, no quiero ver a nadie-

- Akane que fue lo que paso, no arreglaron las cosas?

- No Kasumi, no pude perdonarlo, y eso me duele mas, por que…por que lo amo-

- Akane no debes dejar que tu orgullo interfiera con tus sentimientos, eso puede hacer que las cosas no se puedan arreglar-

- Lo quiero, no quiero que se aleje, pero me acuerdo de como estaba con Shampoo y me dan ganas de no volverlo a ver-

- Pero escuchaste lo que tenia que decirte, sus explicaciones?

- Anoche vino y me dijo que me quería, pero no deje que me explicara, ya no soporto sus excusas, siempre son las mismas-

[A la misma hora casa de los Saotome]

Ranma estaba en el patio entrenando, mejor dicho desaogandose, la mujer a la que amaba no deseaba verlo.

= Por que Akane, por que tienes que ser tan testaruda, por que no   
me dejaste explicarte = 

- Akane……-

Callo agotado al piso, en su cara se apreciaba el dolor que sentía, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, intento detenerlas, era la primera vez que lloraba.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, era su madre…

-Ranma-

Ranma levanto la cabeza

- Mama-

No pudo contener mas las lagrimas, se lanzo a los brazos de su madre como un niño chiquito

- No quiere volver a verme, pero es mi culpa, todas esas cosas que yo le decía, no sabia lo que hacia, era mi manera de defenderme, no quería aceptar lo que sentía y al final termine alejándola de mi-

- Ranma, no te preocupes, yo se que ella te quiere, todo se arreglara-

***

Han pasado dos meses desde la pelea, no se han hablado, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados, a los dos les dolía, Ranma había intentado hablar con Akane en varias ocasiones pero ella no había querido escucharlo, seguía herida, pero tampoco soportaba estar lejos de Ranma aunque no lo admitía, Akane se había vuelto una persona, fría, sin sentimientos, no le importaba nada, no había sonreído desde el día de la pelea.

Siguieron pasando los dias, Ranma no podía seguir, estaba sufriendo demasiado, faltaba a clases para no ver a Akane, dejo de entrenar esperando que Ryoga llegara y lo matara(0_o),Nodoka al ver el estado de los dos decidió hablar con Ranma

- Ranma no puedes seguir así -

- Que quieres que haga, ella no quiere verme, por mas que lo he intentado, no puedo hacer que me escuche-

- Lo se, pero debes superarlo, con el tiempo tal vez ella reflexione y acepte hablar contigo-

- No se, aveces pienso que nunca me quiso y que eso era lo que estaba esperando para librarse de mi-

- No lo creo, estoy segura de que ella te quiere, solo que esta algo confundida, debes darle tiempo-

- No se, ya no aguanto, no soporto estar lejos de ella-

- Piénsalo, no tomes decisiones a la ligera-

Nodoka se fue y dejo pensando a Ranma, lo medito toda la noche, sabia que lo que había decidido le dolería mas pero era lo mejor.

A la mañana suficiente Nodoka fue a despertar a su hijo, pero no encontró nada mas que una nota que decía:

Madre:

He decidido irme de Nerima, para no seguir sufriendo, he perdido las esperanzas de que Akane me perdone, no me sigan, para cuando leas esto ya estaré muy lejos, le dejare otra nota a Akane para comunicarle de mi partida, no quiero cometer otro error al no decirle, intentare comunicarme con ustedes lo mas pronto posible.

Por favor no me busquen, a lo mejor un día regresare, cuando este dolor haya pasado, aunque lo dudo.

ATTE:

Ranma

Nodoka lo tomo con resignacion, sabia que era la mejor forma de que olvidara su dolor.

[ A esa misma hora en casa de lo Tendo]

Akane se acababa de levantar, sus ojos aun estaban rojos, se la había pasado llorando casi toda la noche, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se durmió, sobre su escritorio encontró una nota que decía:

Akane:

Me marcho de Nerima, ya no soporto estar alejado de ti, tu indiferencia, se que cometí muchos errores, he intentado solucionarlos pero tu no me dejas, llege a la conclusión de que tu negativa a escuchare se debe a  que nunca me quisiste, no realmente, aunque yo pensaba lo contrario, evite pensar en eso pero fue inútil, tus acciones me lo demostraron, otras veces te habías enojado con migo pero a los 2 días ya me hablabas, tu sabes que te quiero con toda el alma, me es imposible estar sin ti, pero me lastima tu comportamiento.

No se si un día regrese, tal vez cuando sanen las heridas, pero aun no se, mi tren sale a la 8:30 a.m. de la estación, no se por que te lo digo, tal vez con la esperanza de que recapacites y me busques, pero no debo hacerme ilusiones, solo quiero que recuerdes lo ultimo que te dije

TE AMO

                                      Ranma

Akane estaba desconsolada, no sabia que hacer, volteo a ver el reloj eran las 8:15, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de la casa, trataría de evitar que la persona que amaba se fuera para siempre, aunque eso significara admitir que se había equivocado, que le había hecho caso a su orgullo en vez de a sus sentimientos.

Ya eran la 8:30 Akane iba entrando a la estación

[ En ese mismo momento en algún lugar de la estación]

- Pasajeros con destino a Hokkaido favor de subir por el anden 3-

Al oír eso Ranma volteo a todos lados esperando ver a Akane, no la encontró, subió al tren y se asomo una vez mas

= No se porque pense que vendría, no debí hacerme ilusiones, adiós Akane, hasta nunca =

Akane lo buscaba desesperada por toda la estación, preguntándole a todo mundo, el tren de Ranma empezó a avanzar, Akane lo vio de lejos, corrió hacia el tren

- RANMA, NO, ESPERA!!!!,NO TE VALLAS, YO TE AMO!!!!!

Ranma no la escucho, el tren ya estaba muy lejos, el se había ido, no pudo detenerlo, callo de rodillas al final de la plataforma y empezó a llorar

- Por que Ranma?- 

FIN

Espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo de "Los Sentimientos no se Olvidan", se que esta algo trágico y hasta párese novela, pero a pesar de todo esta bonito, es lo primero que escribo desde hace 2 años, tenia un pequeño bloqueo en mi imaginación, me gustaría que me hicieran llegar sus comentarios y opiniones a mi mail:

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com

Por el momento es todo los veré el próximo capitulo, 

"El chico de los ojos tristes"


	2. El Chico de los Ojos Tristes

Los sentimientos no se olvidan

Capitulo 2:

El chico de los ojos tristes

By:

Shakka D' V.

Todas las canciones que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de sin bandera, onda vaselina, Backstreet Boys

- el guión corto indica el dialogo entre los personajes

[] indican el escenario

( ) estos indican mis comentarios, aclaraciones, etc.

***indican separaciones

=indica que esta pensando

Han pasado 7 años desde que el se fue, los dos ya hicieron sus vidas, uno lejos del otro, ahora tienen 24 años.

Muchas cosas han pasado estos 7 años, ella esta apunto de terminar la universidad y trabaja como reportera en una revista, a pesar de lo bien que le va, se ha convertido en una persona fría, triste, sin sentimientos, desde que el se fue se encerró en su mundo, la vida ya no le importaba.

Por otro lado esta el, que al principio vago por todo Japón tratando de olvidar su pena pero no lo logro, sus sentimientos eran mas fuertes que el, regreso a la escuela, esta apunto de terminar su carrera, durante este tiempo para tratar de olvidar su pena se refugio en algo que nunca imaginaríamos, la música, aprendió a tocar varios instrumentos y ahora es...cantante.

Los dos viven en Tokio pero nunca se han encontrado, viven solos, el en un penthouse, en uno de los edificios mas altos y ella en un departamento en el centro de Tokio.

Nuestra historia comienza así……

Se oyen los gritos de cientos de chicas entusiasmadas, todas repitiendo el mismo nombre, esperando impacientes a que su ídolo apareciera frente a sus ojos para deleitarlas con su voz y presencia.

Las luces de colores empiezan a iluminar el escenario del hasta entonces obscuro auditorio… la música empieza… los gritos aumentan… una voz se oye al ritmo de la música levemente movida.

_Me dueles en el fondo de mi corazón_

_La herida no a cerrado todavía_

_No hay forma de que pueda olvidarte yo_

_Lo siento, te has llevado ya mi vida_

_Siempre intento olvidarte_

_Y te vuelvo a encontrar_

_Siempre en cada rincón_

_Y debajo del mar_

_Si me voy del planeta tu eres estrella fugas_

Los gritos aumentan cada vez mas mientras se deja escuchar la melodiosa, pero aun un tanto triste voz de aquel chico

_Si en las noches yo duermo_

_En mis sueños tu estas_

_Si….eres sirena_

_Oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera_

_Porque tu vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera_

_Parque me quites con tu piel esta condena_

_Que me mata y me envenena_

En el escenario se encontraba el ídolo de todas las chicas, era alto, delgado; de cabello negro y brillante, amarrado en una coleta; de complexión fornida pero con rostro de niño solitario ya que sus labios nunca habían dejado notar una expresión de felicidad, nunca sonreía y sus ojos eran tristes y vacíos, sin brillo. Lo conocían como el chico de los ojos tristes… era Ranma.

***

Son las 8:30 a.m., ella acaba de llegar a las oficinas de la de la revista, era Akane…

- Akane el director quiere que vallas a su oficina-

- Ya voy-

[oficina del directo]

- ¿Me mando llamar señor?-

- Si, si Akane, siéntate, te llame por que te voy a asignar una tarea muy importante-

- De que se trata-

- Te vas a encargar de hacer un reportaje sobre uno de los cantantes mas populares-

- ¿De quien se trata?-

- Su nombre es Ra…-

Antes de que el director pudiera terminar de decir el nombre entro la secretaria

- Ya llego señor-

- Que pase-

- ¿Quien es?- seguía preguntando Akane

- Akane te presento a…-

Volteo a ver quien era, estaba muy sorprendida, era el…

- Ranma…-

El también estaba sorprendido, habían pasado muchos años desde la ultima ves que la vio

- A…Akane-

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, esos fríos e inexpresivos ojos que no brillaban, pero que en ese momento lo hacían, sus corazones volvieron a latir después de mucho tiempo, había un silencio total, no decían nada, el director hablo.

- Akane, Akane-

Akane reacciono 

- Mande-

- Como te decía el es Ra…-

- Si ya lo se...hola Ranma-

Ranma se puso nervioso, había escuchado su voz una vez mas, esa voz que tantas veces lo puso nervioso

- Hola Akane-

No dijeron mas palabras, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la gran felicidad que les causaba ese momento aunque no lo dijeran

- Por lo que veo ustedes dos ya se conocen-

- Si somos viejos conocidos-

Al oír eso, las pocas esperanzas que se había hecho se vinieron abajo, sus ojos se nublaron otra vez

- Si, solo...viejos conocidos-

Los ojos de Akane se nublaron otra vez

Al decir esas palabras Ranma sintió que se moría, en el fondo sabia que nunca había podido olvidarla, no por nada le había dedicado los tres discos que había sacado.

Aun así los dos estaban incómodos, hacia 7 años que no se veían, no sabían que hacer, que decir…

El representante de Ranma empezó a hablar

- Sr. Director, ¿ella es la persona que realizara el reportaje?-

- Si es ella, es aun de nuestras mejores reporteras-

- ¿Ya le informo lo que tiene que hacer?-

- No, estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando llegaron-

Akane interrumpi

- ¿Que tienen que decirme?-

- O.K. Akane, la razón por la que estas aquí es por que vas a realizar un reportaje que nos diga como es la vida de Ranma, por lo que tendrás que vivir con el 2 semanas-

- ¿Vivir con el?-

- Si, así es-

Ranma no decía nada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, estaba enfrente de el, volverían a vivir juntos aunque solo fueran dos semanas, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no sabia como empezar, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Ranma ¿en que piensas?-

Era su representante

- ¿en que piensas?-

- No, en nada-

El director siguió hablando

- Bien, como te decía, tu y Ranma vivirán juntos dos semanas, en las cuales convivirás con el, iras a donde el valla para saber que es lo que hace la persona, no el artista, correcto-

- Si señor-

Akane estaba mas seria de lo normal, sentía que Ranma la miraba, pero evitaba hacer contacto con su mirada

- Empezaran a vivir juntos desde hoy, ¿algún problema?, ¿no?, bien, entonces Akane si quieres ir a tu casa a preparar tus cosas, los dejaremos solos para que se pongan deacuerdo-

El representante y el director salieron de la oficina, se habían quedado solos en aquella pequeña oficina, que en ese momento parecía enorme, ninguno hablaba, había un silencio sepulcral, así pasaron los minutos hasta que Ranma hablo

- ¿A que hora paso por ti?-

Ranma estaba nervioso, pero no lo aparentaba, mientras Akane escribía algo en un papel

- Recógeme en mi casa en 2 horas, aquí esta la dirección-

Su tono de voz expresaba indiferencia y un poco de enojo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella no era la Akane que había conocido aquel día que llego a la casa de los Tendo, la Akane de la que se enamoro.

***

Akane estaba en su casa preparando sus cosas, se sentía confundida, no sabia que le pasaba

=Ranma…por que tuviste que aparecer, creí que ya te había olvidado =

Ella seguía empacando, sin darse cuenta de sus cosas callo algo

= Que es esto =

Lo levanto era una foto de el, se quedo viendo la foto, la apretó contra su pecho y empezó a llorar, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no lo había olvidado, aun sentía algo por el pero no sabia que era

***

Ranma se encontraba a pocas calles del edificio donde Akane vivía, iba en su carro deportivo, quería decirle tantas cosas, decirle que nunca pudo olvidarla, que siempre pensaba en ella, pero no sabia como, no sabia si Akane todavía sentía algo por el, si ya lo había perdonado.

***

Ya era la hora acordada, Ranma estaba parado enfrente de la puerta del departamento,  no se atrevía a tocar, llevaba ahí 20 minutos, al fin se atrevio a tocar

(timbre)

- Ya voy, ya voy-

La puerta se abri

- Hola Akane-

No pudo responder, quedo impresionada al ver a Ranma, nunca lo había visto con otro tipo de ropa que no fuera la china(en la oficina no le había prestado mucha atención a la ropa), ese día Ranma llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas, no respondía, no hablaba, solo lo miraba

- Akane, Akane, hola, aquí estoy-

Ranma aplaudió enfrente de sus cara y reacciono

- Ho…hola Ranma, pasa-

No le podía quitar la mirada de encima, Ranma empezaba a sentirse como bicho raro

- ¿Ya estas lista?-

- Ya casi, me faltan unas cosas, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-

Su tono de voz seguía siendo frío

- No gracias-

- Bueno espérame aquí, voy a terminar de empacar-

Akane se dirigió a su cuarto, Ranma empezó a ver las fotos que había en la mesa. Había fotos de toda su familia, de sus amigos, tenia la esperanza de encontrar una foto de el, pero lo único que encontró fue un foto donde estaban todos sus amigos de Furinkan, pero el había sido recortado(que crueldad!!!!). Akane regreso

- Ya estoy lista-

Ranma no respondi

- Ranma!! Ya estoy lista-

- He, a si vamonos-

Akane se le acerco

- Ten sube esto al carro-

Bajaron por el elevador, solo ellos dos, no se hablaron, no se miraron, había un ambiente tenso

***

Han pasado las horas, se dirigen a la casa de Ranma, ninguno de los dos habla, el silencio es desesperante, no sabían que hacer, había mucho trafico, no avanzaban solo se oyó una voz

- ¿Por que te fuiste?-

- Yo solo hice lo que tu querías-

- Yo nunca dije que te fueras de Nerima-

su voz se oía molesta

- ¿Que querías que hiciera?, tu me pediste que me alejara de ti, no querías volver a verme, tu fuiste la que lo provoco-

Los dos estaban tensos, empezaron a pelear

- ¿Yo?, nada abría pasado si tu no me hubieras engañado-

- Eso no es verdad, yo nunca te engañe-

- No te hagas te encontré besando a Shampoo-

- Ella fue la que me beso, nunca me dejaste explicarte, si tan solo no hubieras sido tan necia, no quisiste escucharme-

- ¿Para que? Para que me dijeras mas excusas, para mentirme-

- ¿Mentirte? ¿Tu crees que yo?- Ranma estaba muy molesto, no sabia que hacer, golpeo el volante- ¿Crees que todas esas veces que te pedí disculpas eran mentiras? Dime ¿Crees eso?-

- Que querías que creyera, siempre era lo mismo, la misma excusa, con cada excusa me demostrabas que yo no te importaba-

- Por favor Akane, tu bien sabes que eso no es cierto, ya te lo dije una vez, si tu no me.. si no hubiera sido así, yo nunca te habría pedido disculpas-

- Lo hacías por que lo único que te importaba era el Dojo-

- A mi nuca me importo el Dojo, desde que apareciste en mi vida, lo único que me importo eras… mejor olvídalo-

- ¿Que es lo que ibas a decir?-

- Nada mejor olvídalo-

- No, ahora me dices-

- Que quieres que te diga, que desde que apareciste en mi vida lo único que me importa eres tu, que aun te amo y que no he podido olvidarte en todos estos años, que todo este tiempo he estado muerto en vida, pensando en ti y en la posibilidad de que tu nunca me quisiste, que mi vida perdió todo sentido desde el día que nos peleamos, eso querías oír-

Akane no supo que decir, sentía que moría, estaba confundida, no sabia lo que sentía. El silencio volvió a imperar, los dos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, no hablaron en lo que faltaba para llegar a la casa de Ranma

***

Ya pasaron varios días desde que están viviendo juntos, son pocas las veces que han hablado, solo lo hacen cuando Akane escribe sobre el. Los dos se sacaban la vuelta, evitaban estar frente a frente.

***

Es viernes por la tarde, ese día Ranma estuvo ocupado, no había visto a Akane en todo el día.

Akane se encontraba en la casa escribiendo sobre el, tanto escribir le trajo recuerdos, buenos recuerdos.

= Ranma… =

no podía dejar de pensar en el, todos esos sentimientos que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo empezaron a surgir ese día, no sabia que hacer, estos sentimientos no la dejaban en paz ya que no hacia mucho tiempo que alguien apareció en su vida haciendo que su dolor disminuyera. Akane quería saber que era lo que sentía por Ranma

= Necesito saber que es lo que siento, este sentimiento no es igual al de hace 7 años, han ocurrido muchas cosas, necesito saber que es lo que siento por cada uno =

Ranma iba entrando a la casa 

- Ya llegue!!!-

Ranma se detuvo un momento, esas palabras lo hacían sentir raro, era la primera vez que las decía, siempre que llegaba a su casa lo único que lo esperaba era un lugar vacío y solitario, pero ese día era diferente, lo esperaba ella. Akane salió de su cuarto

- Hola Ranma, que bueno que llegaste-

Su voz se oía un poco mas amable

- Hola Akane-

- Ranma necesito que me llevas a comprar unas cosas y a la escuela a recoger unos libros-

- Esta bien vamos-

Los dos salieron de la casa

***

Iban en el carro camino a la escuela de Akane, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, el silencio fue roto

- ¿A que vamos a tu escuela?-

- A recoger unos libros que me hacen falta para un trabajo-

- ¿Y después?-

- Tenemos que ir de compras por que tu refrigerador esta vacío-

- Tengo hambre ¿tu no?-

- Algo-

- Te invito a comer algo, que te parece-

- Esta bien-

- ¿ A que escuela vas?

- A UCT-

[En la UCT]

- Ya llegamos-

- Acompáñame necesito que me ayudes con los libros-

- Esta bien -

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos de la universidad, todas las chicas se le quedaban viendo a Akane al ver quien la acompañaba, para ella era algo raro, ya que mientras para todas la chicas de la escuela era el cantante Ranma Saotome "El chico de los ojos tristes", para ella solo era Ranma, el chico que había sido su prometido y su mejor amigo.

A lo lejos un par de chicos observaba a Akane y a Ranma

- Oye Katsushiro ¿que no es Akane esa que va caminando aya?

- ¿Donde?-

- Aya en la entrada de la biblioteca, aun lado de ese chico de pantalón negro y camisa azul marino-

- Si, si es-

- ¿Por que no vas y hablas con ella?-

- Tienes razón, necesito saber por que no contesta mis llamadas-

El chico salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Akane

[A la entrada de la biblioteca]

- Ten los libros Ranma, ya podemos irnos-

- Son demasiados-

- No te quejes y camina-

Por un momento Ranma se quedo viendo a Akane, parecía disfrutar que le hablara así, su cara esbozo una tierna sonrisa

- ¿De que te ríes?-

- De nada-

La verdad es que se reía por que había aparecido la Akane que el conoció, su Akane. Caminaron hacia el carro, Ranma no dejaba de verla. Mas atrás venia corriendo Katsushiro, tratando de alcanzar a Akane, pero no lo logro, Ranma y Akane subieron al carro antes de que pudiera alcansarlos, ya se habían ido.

= Quien es ese chico que acompañaba a Akane =

***

En otro lugar se encontraban Ranma y Akane

- ¿Ahora a donde vamos?-

- A comprar la comida-

[en el mercado]

- ¿Vienes o te quedas?-

- Me quedo, hay mucha gente y no quiero causar alboroto-

- Presumido-

[Dentro de la tienda]

Akane se encontraba en uno de los pasillos buscando el curry cuando oyó los gritos de cientos de chicas, decidió y a ver que pasaba, se acerco a una de las chicas que se encontraba ah

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?-

- Acaban de sacar el nuevo disco de Ranma-

- ¿Y que es lo que sabes de el?-

- No se sabe mucho, solo que todos sus discos se los dedica a una tal Akane, pero nadie sabe quien es, los que saben mas sobre el dicen que es la persona a quien mas quiere, pero que no puede estar cerca de ella, también se dice que es la causante de que nunca sonría-

Akane se quedo paralizada al oír eso, por alguna razón no creía lo que esa chica le había dicho, así que decidió comprar los discos de Ranma.

[ Afuera de la tienda]

Ranma estaba sentado en el carro, se sentía raro con el comportamiento de Akane, ya no era la Akane a la que volvió a ver después de tantos años, era su Akane, la Akane que lo regañaba por cualquier cosa, la que se enojaba sin razón

= ¿como tarda?, ¿iré a ver que pasa? =

Ranma bajo cuidadosamente del carro, tratando de que nadie lo viera, camino lentamente hasta la tienda

[En la tienda]

=¿Donde estará? =

Ranma miraba a todos, buscando a Akane

= Aya esta!!! =

- Akane!!!-

Akane estaba terminando de pagar cuando vio a Ranma

- Ranma ¿que haces aquí?-

- Vine a ver por que te tardas tanto- intrigado volteo a ver a todos lados- ¿Por que hay tantas chicas, aya ?-

- Dicen que acaba de salir tu nuevo disco-

- Ah, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos-

- Si vamonos-

En eso una de las chicas que estaban ahí reconoció a Ranma

- Miren!!!! Es Ranma-

- ¿Donde?-

- Aya-

Toda la multitud salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Ranma y Akane, intentaron escapar pero era demasiado tarde, las fans ya los habían rodeado

- Ranma!!! Ranma!!!-

Era lo único que se oía por toda la tienda

- Ranma creo que es mejor que te deje solo con todas tus admiradoras- Dijo algo molesta

- No espera-

- Ranma!!! Ranma!!!-

- Akane espera-

Demasiado tarde Akane ya se había ido, para cuando Ranma se pudo librar de todas esas chicas era demasiado tarde, la noche ya había caído en Tokio, todo estaba obscuro, lo único que le quedaba por hacer es irse a su casa, solo como de costumbre, la única diferencia es que alguien lo esperaba en aquella solitaria casa..

***

Akane se encontraba en su cuarto acostada en su cama, solo se oía la música que salía de la grabadora

_Ni la distancia ni el mar_

_Puede impedir la verdad_

_Que estoy muriendo en vida_

_Por amarte_

_Por amarte_

_Me he equivocado _

_Y de algún modo_

_perd__ al tratar de darte todo_

_Por amarte_

_Por amarte_

Akane empezó a leer lo que decía la dedicatoria del disco:

He pasado por días tormentosos pero

No pasa un día sin que me pregunte

¿Por que me fui?, tal vez lo decid

el día que me dijiste 

"No quiero volver a verte"

Pero aun así me gustaría pasar

cada minuto de mi vida contigo

Tal vez tu fe se haya ido  
Pero yo te amo, y siempre lo har  
Sabes  a veces me pregunto, 

si todavía me quieres, 

o si alguna vez me quisiste

Así que esto es para ti  
  


Akane se quedo pensando, mientras que la música seguía

_Muéstrame el significado de estar solo  
es este el sentimiento? necesito caminar con él  
Dime por que no puedo estar donde tu estas  
Hay algo faltando en mi corazón   
  
No hay lugar a donde correr,_

_no__ tengo a donde ir  
Están rendidos, mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma  
Como puedes estar pidiéndome que sienta_

_cosas__ que nunca me mostraste  
  
_

_Estas perdida en mi corazón  
Dime por qué no puedo estar donde tú estas_

***

Ranma iba subiendo por el elevador, estaba muy cansado después de firmar tantos discos, lo único que quería era llegar y dormir

***

Akane seguía en su cuarto oyendo los discos de Ranma, sentía como si Ranma estuviera ahí, cantando para ella, dedicándole cada canción.

***

Ranma iba entrando a la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, en ese momento se sintió mas solo que nunca, estaba apunto de irse a su cuarto cuando una luz se encendió.

- Ya llegaste-

Al verla su sentimiento de soledad desapareci

- Hola Akane-

- Presiento que tus admiradoras te entretuvieron bastante-

Ranma no respondi

- ¿Ya comiste algo?-

- No tuve tiempo-

Akane estaba en la cocina calentando algo de lo que había echo de comer, Ranma no podía dejar de verla, traía puesto uno de sus trajes chinos(camisa roja y pantalón azul).

- Espero que no te moleste que me aya puesto tu ropa, lo que pasa es que se me olvido mi pijama-

- No hay problema-

- Ya esta, siéntate-

- ¿Tu no vas a comer?-

- No, ya comí, ¿acaso creíste que te iba a esperar?-

- No-

Ranma no sabia si comer o no, la verdad es que aunque hubieran pasado muchos años aun le tenia miedo a la comida de Akane

- Come!! ¿Que esperas?-

Le dio un gran bocado a la comida, el sabor era algo raro, pasaron los segundos

- Que rico!!!, hace mucho que no comía algo tan bueno-

- Que bueno que te gusto-

Akane sonrío, hace mucho que no lo hacia, pero le causaron gusto las palabras de Ranma

***

Ranma se encontraba en el balcón de su casa, viendo las estrellas, pensando en lo linda que se veía Akane con su ropa(le quedaba algo grande), en lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento

-¿Que haces Ranma?-

- Pensando-

- ¿En que?-

- En muchas cosas-

- Mmmmm-

Akane estaba parada a un lado de el, mirando las estrellas, igual que como la hacían en Nerima.

- Akane-

- Mande-

- ¿Crees que podamos intentarlo otra vez?-

- Ranma… no se, han pasado muchas cosas en todos estos años-

- ¿Aun no me has perdonado?-

- No se trata de eso, es que…-

- ¿hay alguien mas?-

- No, no es eso-

- Entonces, ¿por que no? ¿por que no podemos intentarlo otra vez?-

- no se-

Los dos estaban frente a frente, era una de esas noches en la que los sentimientos se podían percibir en el ambiente, Akane se puso nerviosa, no sabia que decir, que hacer, no quería volver a cometer un error, se volteo para irse.

- No, espera no te vallas-

- No quiero seguir hablando, se que si seguimos terminaremos peleando y no quiero pelear contigo, no otra vez-

Akane agacho la cabeza, su mejilla fue recorrida por una lagrima

Ranma se puso atrás de ella, la abrazo

- Esta bien, pero por favor no te vallas, solo quedémonos así un momento-

El corazón de Akane empezó a latir rápidamente, podía sentir la respiración de Ranma en su cuello, no pudo resistir mas, se volteo y paso sus brazos por el torso de Ranma, lo abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, deseando quedarse a si para siempre. Ranma levanto suavemente la cara de Akane, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, podían sentir sus alientos, sus bocas rosandose, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, los dos sentían que podían estar así por siempre, pero esta vez no fue ni el dolor ni el orgullo lo que los separo, fueron las dudas de Akane.

Akane se aparto de Ranma

- Por favor Ranma, no lo arruinemos-

- Esta bien-

Empezó a caminar hacia la casa, en la entrada se detuvo

- Ranma-

- Si-

-  por el momento seamos solo amigos ¿si?-

- Si Akane-

Akane entro a la casa y se fue a su cuarto

Después de ese día todo mejoro entre ellos

***

Ya pasaron varios días desde que Akane regreso a su casa, han salido juntos varias veces, no han vuelto a hablar de lo que paso aquella noche, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, Akane todavía sigue con sus dudas, no sabe que es lo que realmente siente por Ranma.

***

Es tarde, Akane se encuentra en su casa, estudiando, alguien toca a la puerta

- Ya voy-

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que era el, el que provocaba que no supiera que es lo que siente por Ranma.

- Hola Akane-

- Hola Katsushiro, pasa-

- Se que es algo tarde, pero es que me tenias preocupado, no me has contestado las llamadas, no has ido a la escuela, te he venido a buscar varias veces pero no estabas-

- Lo que pasa es que he estado ocupada con cosas de mi trabajo-

- El otro día te vi en la escuela pero no te pude alcanzar para hablar contigo-

- A si lo que pasa es que tenia prisa, eso es todo-

- Dime ¿quien era el chico que te acompañaba?-

- Era Ranma-

- Al fin apareció-

- Si-

- Arreglaron las cosas-

- No, estoy confundida-

***

En ese mismo momento Ranma se encontraba en la entrada del edificio donde vivía Akane

***

Akane y Katsushiro seguían platicando

- Creo que es mejor que me valla, tienes que poner en orden tus sentimientos, no quiero ser yo quien te confunda mas-

Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta

- Te veo en la escuela-

- Si-

Katsushiro salió de la casa, al final del pasillo estaba Ranma, quien observaba todo

- Akane, Te quiero-

Akane no contesto, Katsushiro puso su mano en la mejilla de Akane y la beso, en ese momento los sentimientos de Akane se aclararon, supo que lo que sentía en ese momento no era lo mismo que cuando Ranma la beso, no correspondió el beso, pero era demasiado tarde, Ranma había visto todo

- Creo que ahora comprendo todo-

Akane y Katsushiro voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz, de las sombras salió Ranma, en sus ojos se podía observar el dolor que sentía en ese momento

- Ahora comprendo la razón de tus dudas Akane, creo que es mejor que ahora si me aleje de tu vida para siempre-

- Ranma…-

- No, no quiero oír lo que vas a decir, no quiero que me lastimes mas de lo que ya lo has hecho, adiós-

Ranma dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas

- Ranma!!!-

Era demasiado tarde Ranma ya se había ido

- Creo que aun lo quieres-

- Si pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde-

- Aun no es tarde, siguelo, todavía puedes alcanzarlo-

- Gracias Katsushiro, eres un buen amigo-

- Si, un buen amigo- su mirada se entristecio

Akane salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Ranma.

Akane ya casi estaba en la entrada, Ranma ya estaba en el carro,

Cuando Akane por fin llego a la entrada, el carro de Ranma ya había iniciado su marcha

- RANMA!!!, ESPERA!!! NO TE VALLAS!!!-

Akane callo al piso de rodillas 

- No te vallas, yo te amo-

Ranma no pudo oírla ya estaba muy lejos, había pasado lo mismo que hace 7 años, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de sus sentimiento, el se había ido otra vez, pero no por que ella quisiera, era por que se sentía engañado.

FIN

Que les pareció este capitulo, espero que bien, la verdad es que me quedo un poco mas largo que el otro, pero en fin, sobre el final siento que quedo algo raro, pero eso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir(son las 12:56 p.m., se supone que me debí haber dormido hace una hora), por favor sus comentarios y sugerencias mándenlas a:

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com 

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

"Regreso a Nerima, el lugar donde surgió el amor"


	3. Regreso a Nerima, el lugar donde surgio ...

Los sentimientos no se olvidan

Capitulo 3:

Regreso a Nerima, el lugar donde surgió el amor

By:

Shakka D' V.

NOTA: Muchas de las partes que aparecerán en este Fic. comenzaran o mas bien se desarrollaran en la noche(ejemplo: Es de noche….)por cuestiones de que así es mas romántico o sea, le da romanticismo a este Fic.((¿mas?)si lo se es mucho pero es lo que le falta a esta serie, son muchas partes cómicas para muy pocas de romanticismo y la verdad las otakus de este Anime y manga queremos mas romanticismo, aunque algunas como mi hermana opinen lo contrario)

Todas las canciones que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Backstreet Boys, Armando Manzanero, Sin bandera, Alejandro Sanz

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un drama, no intenten encontrarle partes cómicas por que no las tiene(bueno tal vez una o dos)

- el guión corto indica el dialogo entre los personajes

[] indican el escenario

( ) estos indican mis comentarios, aclaraciones, etc.

***indican separaciones

=indica que esta pensando

ß--à Indica retrospectiva o recuerdo

Todas las luces están apagadas, al fondo de la habitación se ve la silueta de un cuerpo sentado en un sillón, se oye como suena el teléfono, pero el no lo escucha, el pone mas atención a la música que sale del estéreo

_Esta tarde vi llover_

_Vi gente correr_

_Y no estabas tu_

_La otra noche vi brillar _

_Un lucero azul_

_Y no estabas tu_

El teléfono seguía sonando, al otro lado de la línea estaba ella

= Por favor Ranma responde, no puedes hacerme esto =

El hacia como que no escuchaba el teléfono, sabia que era ella, no quería oír sus palabras, solo se concentraba en la música

_¿yo no se cuanto me quieres_

_si me extrañas_

_o si me engañas?,_

_solo se que vi llover_

_vi gente correr_

_y no estabas tu_

El teléfono dejo de sonar, era la cuarta vez que sonaba y el no contestaba, aun le dolía recordar lo que había visto aquella noche.

***

Ranma se encontraba en los ensayos para su próximo concierto, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de nada, se encontraba en ese lugar solo por que su representante lo obligo

 ß----------------

Ranma se encontraba en su casa, sentado en el sillón, con una botella de vino a un lado(es raro hasta para mi)

- Ranma no puedes seguir así, ya paso un mes, debes salir, seguir con tus compromisos…-

- No quiero, déjame solo-

- No puedo, seré tu representante, pero también soy tu amigo, no puedo dejarte así, ella no es la única, hay mas mujeres en este país, mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por estar contigo, no puedes dejarte vencer-

- No entiendes Akagi, no me interesan las demás, yo solo la quiero a ella, pero yo no le intereso, eso es lo que me duele-

- Párese que no puedo hacer nada, se nota que estas enamorado-

El teléfono empezó a sonar

# Bueno #

# Buenas noches ¿se encuentra Ranma? #

# ¿Quien lo busca? #

# Akane #

# Déjeme ver #

Akagi volteo a ver a Ranma

- Es ella, quiere hablar contigo-

- No quiero, dile que no quiero hablar con ella-

- No te entiendo, se supone que te estas muriendo por ella pero no quieres hablarle-

- No entiendes, dile que no quiero hablar con ella-

- Esta bien como digas-

Akagi tomo la bocina

# Lo siento Akane, no quiere hablar contigo #

# Eres Akagi ¿verdad? #

# Si #

# ¿Como esta Ranma #

# Mal, lleva tres días encerrado en el penthouse, no ha querido comer, se la pasa tomando, no quiere nada #

# ¿Podrías darle un recado de mi parte? #

# Dime #

# Dile que aun lo amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo, se que me di cuenta demasiado tarde, pero que estoy arrepentida, se que esto no viene al caso pero dile que aquel día en la estación, si fui pero que ya no lo alcance #

# Si se lo diré #

# Gracias, adiós #

# Adiós #

Akagi colgó el teléfono y se dirijo hacia donde estaba Ranma

- ¿Que te dijo? -

- Dice que te ama, que nunca dejo de hacerlo-

- Como puede decir eso, si me hubiera amado, me habría ido a buscar a la estación y no me hubiera engañado-

- Te equivocas, ese día si fue, pero cuando llego ya te habías ido, no fue su culpa, además dise que esta arrepentida-

- Déjame solo-

- Pero Ranma-

- Que me dejes solo-

- ¿Que va pasar con el concierto en Yokohama?, es en dos semanas, si quieres da este concierto y después te tomas unas largas vacaciones, ¿que te párese?-

- Esta bien, pero ya vete, déjame solo-

- Partimos a Yokohama en tres días-

- Ya vete-

ß--------------------

***

Ya es de noche, la música esta a todo lo que da, el concierto acaba de comenzar, las luces iluminan todo el escenario, las chicas gritan su nombre, el cantaba, deseando no hacerlo, su corazón, cuerpo y alma están rendidos, no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que vio aquella noche. Todas las chicas le gritaban, no les prestaba atención el solo cantaba, miro a la multitud, ahí estaba ella, intentando acercarse a el otra vez, el intento no prestarle atención pero no pudo, su mirada estuvo dirigida a ella hasta que la canción termino

- Buenas noches Yokohama!!!! ¿Como están?-

Solo se oyeron gritos

- La siguiente canción la acabo de componer hace unos días, es para alguien que me hizo daño, me gustaría que la escucharan-

La música empezó, Akane sabia que la canción estaba dirigida a ella.

La música empezó, era algo movida, para bailar, pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de dolor que proyectaba Ranma

_Dentro de mi corazón puedo ver  
que no estas siendo sincera conmigo  
En lo profundo de mi alma siento  
que nada es como antes.  
A veces me gustaría poder dar  
marcha atrás en el tiempo  
se que es imposible, pero me gustaría, nena   
  
(coro)  
Deja de jugar con mi corazón  
antes de que me lo rompas en pedazos  
Debería haberlo sabido desde el principio  
Antes de que te metieras en mi corazón.   
  
Viví mi vida, pensando solo  
en la forma de hacerte volver  
Todo lo que hago es por ti  
Es que no puedes verlo?  
A veces me gustaría poder dar  
marcha atrás en el tiempo  
Se que es imposible, pero me gustaría, nena.  
Lo mejor es que dejes de jugar con mi corazón_

Akane no soporto mas empezó a llorar y se fue, Ranma sabia que la había lastimado, no quiso hacerlo, lo hizo sin pensar, pero la herida aun le dolía.

***

Ranma estaba en la oficina de Akagi(el representante), sentado, deprimido, como era costumbre desde hace un mes, la puerta se abri

- Hola Ranma, perdón por llegar tarde-

- No hay problema Akagi-

- ¿Y bien que se te ofrece?-

- Me voy de viaje-

- ¿Cuando te vas?-

- En una hora-

- ¿A donde piensas ir?-

- No se, tal vez a recordar, a visitar a mis papas…-

- ¿Y cuando regresas?-

- Cuando el dolor halla pasado-

- Eso no va a ser pronto, ¿verdad?-

- Creo que no-

[ En ese mismo momento en UCT]

Akane estaba en la cafetería platicando con Katsushiro

- ¿Que ha pasado con Ranma?-

- No quiere verme-

- ¿Fuiste a su casa?-

- Si-

- Y bien ¿Que paso?-

ß-----------------------

Es de noche, Ranma se encuentra en su casa, acostado en el sillón, no habla, no se mueve, pareciera que esta muerto, pero no, solo esta triste, a su lado hay varias botellas de vino, la música esta muy alta

_es que mi amor_

_es tu amor_

_que tu ausencia es dolor_

_que es amargo el sabor_

_si no estas si te vas_

_y no regresas nunca mas_

_que aun te puedo llenar _

_con mi piel en tu piel de pasión_

_que aun se puede _

_salvar la ilusión_

_para volver a respirar_

_en tu corazón_

Se oye que alguien toca la puerta, no se levanta, solo sigue ahí, echado, sin moverse, en la puerta se encuentra Akane

- Ranma abre, tenemos que hablar-

Ranma no le pone atención

- Ranma, por favor abre, no puedes hacerme esto, yo te amo-

Al oír esas palabras Ranma se levanto y abrió la puerta

- ¿Que quieres?-(V_V que frío)

- Ranma…yo.., yo quería explicarte lo que paso aquella noche-

- No quiero explicaciones, se muy bien lo que paso-

- No, estas mal interpretando todo, no es lo que párese, yo te amo-

- Antes esas palabras me hubieran hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero no se porque ahora ya no te creo-

- No puedes hacerme esto-

- Que acaso no te acuerdas que tu me hiciste lo mismo hace 7 años, que no quisiste escucharme-

- Se que cometí un error pero estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas-

- Creo que es mejor que te vallas-

- Ranma…-

- Por favor vete-

- Esta bien-

ß--------------------

- ¿Vas a buscarlo otra vez?-

- No se, ya estoy perdiendo las esperanzas-

- No puedes darte por vencida, no puedes permitir que pase lo mismo que hace 7 años-

- No se-

- Akane tu lo amas, no puedes dejar que se valla-

- Tienes razón, no puedo dejar que se valla de mi vida otra vez-

En ese momento Akane se levanto y salió corriendo

- ¿A donde vas?-

- A buscarlo-

***

Akane se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Ranma, lleva varios minutos tocando, pero nadie le responde, bajo con el encargado del edificio

- Disculpe, ¿no sabe donde se encuentra la persona que vive en el penthouse?-

- El Señor Ranma Saotome salió de viaje esta tarde-

- ¿Y no sabe cuando regresa?-

- No dejo dicho-

- Gracias-

- No hay de que-

Akane salió corriendo del edificio, sabia que solo había una persona que le podía decir donde estaba Ranma, Akagi.

[En la oficina de Akagi]

Akane entro corriendo a la oficina de Akagi

- Akane!!!-

- Akagi donde esta Ranma-

La secretaria entro

- Lo siento señor no pude detenerla-

- No se preocupe, déjenos solos-

La secretaria sali

- Akagi necesito que me digas a donde fue Ranma-

- No puedo decírtelo-

- No puedes hacerme esto, yo lo amo, necesito saber donde esta, hablar con el-

- No puedo-

- Por favor-

Akagi se quedo viendo la cara de desesperación de Akane

- Esta bien, el lugar exactamente no lo se, solo dijo que iba a visitar a sus papas y a recordar-

Akane salió corriendo de la oficina, Akagi intento detenerla

- Entiendes lo que quiso decir-

- Si!!!-

- ¿A donde fue?-

- Al lugar donde surgió el amor-

***

Es de noche, el se encuentra enfrente de ese gran portón que le trae muchos recuerdos, todas las luces están apagadas, no hay señales de vida, no hay nadie, solo hay un lugar donde puede encontrar respuestas.

***

El timbre esta sonando, solo se oye una voz

- Ya voy-

La puerta se abre

- Si en que le puedo ayudar-

Es el doctor Tofu

- Hola doctor-

El doctor reconoció la voz

- ¿Ranma eres tu?-

- Si-

- Que gusto volver a verte, hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos noticias de ti, pero pasa, pasa-

- Muchas gracias-

En eso aparecieron corriendo un niño y una niña de aproximadamente 4 y 5 años

- Papa, papa!!!, dise mi mama que ya esta la cena-

Detrás de ellos venia otra persona

- Niños no corran se van a caer-

Era Kasumi, Ranma estaba algo sorprendido

- Kasumi mira quien vino a visitarnos-

- Ranma!!!!, hace mucho que no te veíamos, que bueno que estas aquí, te quedaras a cenar verdad-

- Si-

[En la cena]

Ranma no salía de su asombro, veía como Kasumi le daba de comer a sus hijos, mientras platicaba con el Dr. Tofu

- Dime Ranma ¿a que se debe tu visita?-

- Nada en especial-

- ¿Donde estas viviendo?-

- En Tokio-

Kasumi interrumpi

- ¿Has vuelto a ver a Akane?-

El semblante de Ranma se volvió triste, su ojos se nublaron

- Si, la volví a ver después de 7 años, estuvimos viviendo juntos dos semanas, por cosas del trabajo, pero no quisiera hablar de eso-

- Se pelearon otra vez ¿Verdad?-

- Fue algo mas que un simple pleito-

No volvieron a tocar el tema, pasaron las hora, los tres seguían platicando, recordando cosas pasadas, los hijos de Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu se habían quedado dormidos a un lado de su madre, no se fijaban en el tiempo.

- Kasumi por que no hay nadie en la casa, que fue lo que paso-

Kasumi se puso algo triste

- Después de que te fuiste, la casa se fue vaciando poco a poco, Akane se fue a Tokio un año después de tu partida, le dolía estar en ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos…-

- ¿Y el tío Shoun?-

- Enfermo gravemente y murió hace cuatro años, Nabiki se caso hace dos años con Kuno y ahorita andan de viaje por Europa-

Ranma no supo que decir, todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Kasumi rompió el silencio

- Y ¿donde piensas quedarte?, por que vas a quedarte un tiempo-

- Tenia pensado quedarme en el Dojo, pero creo que no se va poder-

- No te preocupes, mañana vamos y limpiamos para que te puedas quedar, por lo pronto hoy te quedaras aquí-

- Gracias Kasumi-

Las horas siguieron pasando, Kasumi se retiro, se llevo a los niños y dejo solos al doctor y a Ranma

- Dime Ranma, ¿estas aquí por Akane verdad?-

- Si, quería alejarme, pero creo que en vez de hacerlo me acerque mas, estar aquí me trae tantos recuerdos-

- ¿Aun la quieres?-

- Si, creo que nunca deje de hacerlo-

- ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?-

- No se, la verdad creo que siempre voy a amarla, nunca podré olvidarla-

- ¿Y por que no están juntos? Ella se fue de aquí por que no soportaba el dolor que le causaste cuando te fuiste, todo le traía recuerdos tuyos, ella también te ama-

- No lo creo, ella me demostró todo lo contrario-

- Solo recuerda una cosa, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, eso fue lo que los separo, no cometas el mismo error-

Kasumi entro en la habitación

- Ya es muy tarde, Ranma es mejor que descanses, mañana va ser un día muy agitado-

- Kasumi tiene razón, mañana tienes muchas cosas que hacer-

El Dr. Tofu y Kasumi acompañaron a Ranma hasta el cuarto y lo dejaron solo, las palabras de Dr. Tofu se habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza, empezaba a sentirse culpable por no haber querido oír a Akane, estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo ella hace 7 años, se había dejado llevar por el orgullo, dejo que el dolor lo segara, no le dio oportunidad de decir algo.

***

Ya pasaron varios días desde que Ranma llego a Nerima, ya esta viviendo en el Dojo, es de noche no ha salido del Dojo, se a pasado todo el día encerrado, se oye como se abre la puerta pero no presta atención, esta sentado enfrente del pequeño lago que esta en el patio tocando su guitarra, en el mismo lugar donde se ponía a platicar con Akane, recordando.

[ En la entrada de la casa]

Las luces están apagadas, párese que no hay nadie, solo se oye el sonido de una voz y una guitarra, se alcanza a distinguir una silueta en la entrada, era ella, Akane, había vuelto a esa casa que le traía tantos recuerdos, dejo sus maletas en la entrada y entro silenciosamente a la casa, conforme se acercaba se entendía mejor lo que decía la canción

_Existe un niño que vive en mi_

_Jugando a no quererte_

_Pero hace tanto ruido este olvido_

_Que no te pude escuchar_

_Recordar que ya no estas_

_a menudo me recuerdas a mi_

_la primera vez pense _

_se ha equivocado_

_la segunda vez no supe que decir_

_las demás me daba miedo_

_tanto loco que anda suelto_

_ahora se que no podría vivir sin ti_

_por favor_

Akane se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba el, se hinco atrás de el y puso su mano en su hombro, Ranma supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, dejo de tocar su guitarra y la puso a un lado.

- Hola Akane-

- Hola Ranma-

Ranma no volteo, solo miraba al piso

- ¿Que haces aquí?-

- Bueno…este… yo-

- Se me olvidaba, esta es tu casa-

- Tenemos que hablar-

- No hay nada de que hablar-

- Por favor Ranma dame una oportunidad de explicarte como sucedieron las cosas-

- Que acaso no te acuerdas que yo también pedí una oportunidad y tu no me la diste-

- Me estas diciendo que esto es una venganza por lo que paso hace 7 años-

Ranma se levanto, empezó a caminar rumbo a su cuarto

- No, esto no es una venganza-

- Entonces ¿que es?-

- No se-

Ranma seguía caminado, Akane iba caminando de tras, el no quería verla

- No huyas, no seas cobarde, mírame a la cara-

- Yo no estoy huyendo y no soy un cobarde-

Akane lo agarra de la mano y lo detiene, Ranma se voltea, los dos quedan frente a frente 

- Si, si lo eres, estas huyendo como lo hiciste hace 7 años, como lo hiciste hace unos días, y eres cobarde por que no quieres enfrentarme, verme a la cara, te estas encerrando en tu propio mundo-

- Tu hiciste lo mismo hace 7 años-

Ranma trataba de evitar su mirada pero no podía, Akane no soltaba su mano

- Deja de hablar de lo que paso hace 7 años, deja todo eso atrás, se que fue mi error y estoy tratando de arreglarlo, pero tu te aferras, de que sirve aferrarte al pasado, no vez que nos hace daño a los dos, esa necedad tuya de no olvidar nos esta separando una vez mas, que acaso no puedes perdonar, se que nunca quise escucharte pero a pesar de eso yo perdone, perdone que te hayas ido, que me dejaras sola, por que tu no puedes hacerlo mismo, yo te amo!!!!-

Ranma no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Akane, los cuales reflejaban el dolor y la ira que sentía en ese momento, no prestaba atención a lo que Akane decía, solo podía ver sus hermosos ojos, se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, tomo en sus brazos a Akane y la empezó a besar, Akane estaba sorprendida pero también se dejo llevar, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Ranma correspondiendo el beso, que al principio fue apasionado, parecía que Ranma quería comérsela a besos, seco con sus manos las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de Akane, no le gustaba que llorara, los ánimos se fueron calmando, ahora se besaban como dos enamorados, lentamente, disfrutando el sentimiento que les producía estar en los brazos de la persona amada, saboreando el sabor de sus labios, como si de un manjar se tratase, diciendo se con ese beso lo que no habían podido decir a causa de las confusiones y necedad de los dos, sus corazones latían rápidamente, Ranma se separo unos instantes, como queriendo volver a la realidad, su realidad, la que había formado con su sentimiento de dolor y odio, pero Akane no lo dejo

- No lo arruines Ranma-

Se aferro a su cuerpo, no quería que ese momento terminara, podía estar así para siempre, Ranma no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba cautivado por esos ojos, podía sentir su aliento, la abrazo con toda sus fuerza, reanudaron ese tierno beso, la luz de la luna era lo único que los alumbraba, estuvieron así por varios minutos pero lamentablemente Ranma regreso a su realidad, se separo de Akane y se alejo un poco

- Lo siento Akane, no se porque lo hice, lo siento-

Ranma dio la vuelta y camino hasta su cuarto

- Ranma espera, tenemos que hablar-

- Ya hablamos suficiente por hoy-

- Espera-

- No, déjame en paz-

Ranma se encerró en su cuarto

- Sal de ahí Ranma, no puedes seguir escondiéndote-

- Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, no entiendes-

- No Ranma, no te voy a dejar en paz, no hasta que hablemos-

- No quiero hablar-

Akane comprendió que no podría sacar de su necedad a Ranma, no por el momento

***

Ya es de mañana, Ranma no pudo dormir, se había pasado toda la noche pensando en Akane, en el beso, en todo lo que había pasado, solo sabia una cosa, que todavía la amaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo, pero había algo que no lo dejaba en paz, que le impedía estar junto a Akane, tenia miedo, miedo de que las cosas no resultaran, de que se alejara y no volver a verla.

Por otro lado, Akane esta en su cuarto, hace rato que se despertó pero no ha querido levantarse, no quiere ver a Ranma, sabe que tiene que hablar con el, explicarle todo pero tiene miedo, miedo de pelearse con el y darse por vencida.

Cada uno esta en su cuarto, no quieren salir están pensando en lo mismo, en que tienen miedo, miedo a fracasar, a terminar odiándose y no volver a verse, el amor que se tienen es demasiado grande como para soportar que el otro termine odiándolo, no lo soportarían.

***

Son como las 3:00 p.m., ninguno salió de su cuarto en toda la mañana, pero ya era tarde así que Akane decidió salir, sabia que no resolvería nada quedándose encerrada en su cuarto.

***

Akane se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer, todavía pensaba en la noche anterior, pero sabia que había cosas mas importantes, así que decidió ir al cuarto de Ranma para decirle que ya estaba la comida.

[ En el cuarto de Ranma]

Ranma todavía estaba encerrado en su cuarto, llevaba rato pensando con detenimiento las cosas, aun tenia miedo pero sabia que no se iban a aclarar las cosas mientras el siguiera comportándose así, por lo que decidió salir del cuarto.

[En el pasillo]

Los dos caminaban por el pasillo, en sentido contrario, no sabían donde estaba cada uno, Akane iba al cuarto de Ranma y Ranma al de Akane(Los dos cuartos no están en el mismo pasillo), ambos iban algo distraídos y chocaron al dar la vuelta en el pasillo.

- Ranma…-

- Akane…-

- Este…yo venia a decirte que ya esta la comida-

- Eh… a si, ya voy-

Por alguna extraña razón los dos se pusieron nerviosos, caminaron juntos hasta el comedor(no me acuerdo del nombre ^_^ U), no hablaron en todo el camino

[En el comedor]

Akane servia la comida mientras Ranma la veía con algo de desconfianza

- ¿Que es esto?-

- Es arroz frito-

- ¿Y esto?-

- Son albóndigas de pulpo-

- ¿Estas segura de que esto es comestible?

- Ya deja de decir tonterías y come-

- ¿Pero?-

- ¿Pero que?-

- ¿Y si me enveneno?-

 A Akane le molestaron las palabras de Ranma, y como en los viejos tiempos su aura de combate salió a relucir

- Ya me hartaste-

- No, Akane espera…yo solo, noooo-

Demasiado tarde Akane saco del baúl de los recuerdos su mazo y empezó a corretear a Ranma por toda la casa

- Ranma no te escondas, sal de donde estas-

Ranma se encontraba escondido abajo de la casa

= Creo que si se enojo y ahora que voy a hacer =

- Ranma ¿donde estas?, sal no seas cobarde-

= Que no me encuentre, que no me encuentre =

Pasaron los minutos, Ranma seguía escondido pero el hambre lo venció y decidió salir.

La mesa estaba servida, no había señales de Akane, al parecer todavía seguía buscando a Ranma.

[En algún lugar de la casa]

- ¿Donde estas Ranma?-

- ¿Me buscabas?-

Akane volteo, ya tenia listo el mazo para estamparlo en la cabeza de Ranma cuando el le introdujo una albóndiga en la boca

- Están buenas a pesar de su aspecto- Ranma hablaba con la boca llena- ven vamos a comer-

[En el comedor]

Los dos estaban serios, pero aun así se podía notar el cambio en la mirada de Ranma, ya no era triste y vacía, sus ojos brillaban.

- Ranma tenemos que hablar-

- ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-

- Si, tengo que explicarte que fue lo que paso-

- No necesito que me expliques que fue lo que paso, se muy bien que fue lo que paso-

- Pero Ranma, por que no me dejas aclara las cosas-

- No quiero saber nada mas acerca de eso, ¿que no entiendes?

La respuesta de Ranma dejo sorprendida a Akane, se sintió herida, 

- Entiendo, creo que es mejor que me a valla-

Se levanto y camino hacia su cuarto

- No, Akane espera, no es lo que piensas-

Akane se detuvo y apoyo una de sus manos en la puerta corrediza

- ¿No? entonces que es-

Tenia la cabeza agachada, empezaron a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas. Ranma se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba Akane

- Espera no te vallas-

- No Ranma, ya me di cuenta de que todo entre nosotros se acabo, no pude hacer nada para que me perdonaras, adiós-

Ranma sintió que se moría al oír esas palabras, no podía permitir que volviera a pasar lo mismo, puso sus manos en la cintura de Akane y la acerco a el

- No te vallas por favor-

- No puedo hacer nada, tu fuiste el que no me dejo acercarme, explicarte-

- Lo se, por favor perdóname, se muy bien que fue lo que paso esa noche, se que tu no lo besaste, se que ese día en la estación si fuiste, es solo que…-

- Ya no me quieres-

- No, no digas tonterías, anoche me di cuenta de que aun te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, esto que siento es mas fuerte que yo, solo que…-

Ranma abrazo a Akane

- ¿Que Ranma?-

- Yo…yo tengo miedo-

- ¿De que?-

- De que las cosas no funcionen, de terminar separados otra vez, a no volverte a ver, de que me odies-

- Ranma…no eres el único que tiene miedo, es normal, hemos estado separados mucho tiempo, nuestros sentimientos están confundidos-

- ¿Los tuyos todavía están confundidos?-

Akane se volteo y abrazo a Ranma

- No, ese beso que me dio Katsushiro me dejo ver que el solo era un amigo, nunca voy a sentir por el lo mismo que siento cuando estoy a tu lado-

- Akane yo tampoco he sentido con nadie lo mismo que siento cuando estoy contigo-

Los dos se quedaron así, abrazándose, nada podría interrumpir la paz que por fin sentían, al fin habían dicho lo que sentían ya no había nada que pudiera separarlos.

***

Algunas horas han pasado ya desde que los dos se sinceraron. Ranma se encuentra en el balcón, sentado en el barandal con su guitarra, haciendo lo que en ese momento sabia hacer mejor: Cantar

_Está en el silencio,  
Las palabras que nunca dices,  
Lo veo en tus ojos,  
Siempre empieza de la misma manera_

_Te veo mirarme,  
Cuando piensas que no me entero  
Estás buscando pistas  
De que tan profundos son mis sentimientos_

Akane llego en ese momento, el sintió su presencia y dejo de tocar

- Akane…-

- No te detengas por favor sigue tocando-

Ranma hizo caso de lo que dijo Akane, estaba enfrente de ella, la miro fijamente y empezó a tocar, a cantar para ella, como siempre lo había hecho

_Se que no todo acabo_

_el amor sigue aqu_

_esto no termino_

_tu me mira as_

_como ayer_

_tiene tanto poder lo que siento_

_es que lo nuestro es eterno_

_Vienen a mi mente_

_Tantas cosas_

_Que ni yo me puedo perdonar_

_Pero nunca, nunca_

_Te he dejado de amar_

_Yo te llevo_

_Muy dentro de mi_

_El separarnos fue _

_una tonta decisión_

_es que me acuerdo _

_de cada detalle de ti_

_que es mi único sueño_

_el acerté feliz_

_que no importa lo que haya pasado_

_no importa el dolor _

_si hoy estas a mi lado_

_Y es que yo…_

_Te amo _

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_Hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba as_

_Te amo _

_aunque no es tan fácil de decir_

_y defino lo que siento _

_con estas palabras_

_te amo_

***

Ya es noche, cada uno esta en su cuarto, pensando en el otro pero separados por que todavía existe una barrera entre los dos que impide que estén juntos y que sean completamente felices, la barrera del tener que volver a empezar y aunque vivieron juntos mucho tiempo eso no vasta, fue realmente poco el tiempo que tuvieron para conocerse, siempre rodeados de personas, presionados por el compromiso impuesto por sus padres, el único dia tal vez que podían disfrutar, estar juntos y poder conocerse, era el domingo*, pero fueron muy pocos, fueron 7 largos años los que estuvieron separados, 7 años en los que las personas que creíste conocer cambian, para bien o para mal.

***

Akane estaba en su cuarto, acostada viendo el blanco techo, volteo a ver su cuarto, lleno de muebles, pero a la vez vacío, un vacío que le provocaba un amargo sentimiento de soledad, no lo soporto mas y salió de su cuarto.

***

Ranma se encontraba en su cama(cambio el futon por una cama), recostado, viendo el techo, pensando, lo único que alumbraba era la lampara que estaba en el buró, también sentía ese amargo sentimiento de soledad, se levanto de la cama, el tampoco lo aguantaba, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de su cuarto, era Akane.

- ¿Akane que pasa?-

- Yo me siento algo sola y quería saber si puedo dormir contigo-

- Yo…-

Ranma no sabia que decir, su corazón estaba acelerado, al ver esto Akane penso que se estaba negando

- Lo siento Ranma no quise molestarte-

- Espera, no te vallas, yo estaba apunto de ir a buscarte, la verdad yo también me siento algo solo, por favor quédate esta noche-

Los dos están acostados en la cama, Ranma estaba boca arriba apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, viendo el techo, se sentía algo nervioso teniendo el cuerpo de Akane a su lado, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, Akane se acerco lentamente a Ranma y se recostó sobre su pecho.

- Ranma…-

- Dime-

- ¿Que me ibas a decir aquel día en la azotea?-

- Lo mismo que te dije aquella noche en tu cuarto-

- ¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes?-

- No estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía, además me pedías que sintiera cosas que tu nunca me mostraste, yo nunca supe que era lo que tu sentías-

- ¿Entonces es mi culpa todo lo que paso?-

- No es que quiera hacerte culpable de todo lo que paso, también fue mi culpa por no haber querido admitir lo que sentía, desde mucho tiempo antes de que pasara todo, yo diría que casi desde que te conocí empece a sentir algo pero no quería admitirlo, me lo negaba a mi mismo, quizás por que siempre fui un alma solitaria y tenia miedo de esos sentimientos que había dentro de mi, pero me habría ayudado saber cuales eran tus sentimientos en ese momento-

- Lo siento Ranma, pero es que yo también tenia miedo de lo que sentía, nunca me había pasado algo así, los chicos siempre me molestaban, tu fuiste el primero en tratarme de forma diferente, el primero en preocuparse por lo que me pasaba, eras el primero que estaba ahí cuando necesitaba desahogarme, para ayudarme…-

- Tu fuiste la primera a la que le importe, la que se preocupaba cuando llegaba tarde, si me sentía mal tu eras la que trataba de reanimarme…Los dos eramos igual de solitarios hasta que estuvimos juntos-

- Si, que ironías de la vida, pero si disfrutábamos estar juntos ¿por que nos alejamos?-

- No fuimos nosotros, fueron las demás personas que quisieron intervenir en una relación que nunca dejaron que surgiera y si a eso le agregamos los celos, los malos entendidos, las peleas, fueron muchas cosas-

- Tienes razón-

- Pero sabes el tiempo ha sido nuestro aliado madurando este sentimiento, no debimos separarnos fue un error, ahora lo se-

- Abrázame Ranma-

Ranma rodeo con sus brazos a Akane, era la primera vez que tenia su cuerpo tan cerca, podía sentir como latía su corazón, su respiración…

- Ranma…-

- Dime-

- Prométeme que nunca mas me vas a dejar sola-

- No Akane, no podría, te amo demasiado como para volver hacerlo, se que la primera fue por una estupidez, pero no lo volveré a hacer, no lo soportaría-

Akane se acerco lentamente a Ranma y lo beso, el la recostó suavemente sobre la cama

- Akane te amo-

- Y yo a ti Ranma-

Las luces se apagaron, así la noche se convirtió en testigo de su promesa de amor, en la cual prometían no volverse a separar, algo que nunca debieron hacer.

FIN

Espero que les halla gustado, la verdad es que tarde tres días en decidir el final, ya que ninguno me gustaba pero creo que este fue muy bonito((¬ ¬ si mas miel)No te metas!!!), otro punto es que creo que este capitulo me quedo un poco flojo pero es que lo empece a escribir en pleno periodo de exámenes, lo que provoco que se me borrara todo el tape.

Bueno esto fue todo por el momento((¬ ¬ todavía hay mas?)LARGO!!!!)en este momento estoy escribiendo otros dos fic's pero temo que se me han revuelto las ideas, ahora si me despido

Atte.:

Shakka D' V.

P. D.: Dudas o comentarios arriba esta mi mail

P.D.2: Espero que no los haya molestado los comentarios de la tortura de mar

* para las aclaraciones del lo que pasaba los domingos favor de leer mi fic: Un dia Anormal en la vida de los dos.


End file.
